This invention relates to a golf training and practice device, and particularly to a golf training and practice device for aiding a golfer in an attempt to properly execute various desired golf shots.
Keeping one's head in a stable position throughout the entire golf swing is widely acknowledged to be the key to a successful golf shot. Many devices which address this need, are known in the art. Some are cumbersome and awkward to use. Others give indication errors in swing movement only after the completion of the golfer's swing.
Being able to cause the ball to curve in its flight path so as to avoid obstructions, or to counter the effect of a cross-wind is a valuable skill, much used to nearly all advanced golf players. Golfers of lesser ability can also benefit greatly by learning to execute these shots as well.
Proper focusing of eyes is also a critical part of the golf game. Use of sighting mechanisms is an important part of a biofeedback mechanism for assisting in the kinesiological and structural training of the muscles. There is more than one school of thought, which concludes that the use of two eyes is better than one even for sighting procedures such as firing a pistol or rifle. Use of the two eyes in sighting is sometimes referred to as binocular sighting.
By extrapolation, this two-eyed or binocular sighting advantage may also be applied to golf. One of the problems with a number of the prior art devices for teaching the proper golf swing is the fact that these devices limit the use of both eyes. Most devices to assist in the development of a golf swing are designed so that one eye is used. A device permitting the use of both eyes is desirable.
In golf, the most commonly sought shot is a straight shot. However, sometimes unintentionally, the golfer hits what is called a slice. For a right-handed golfer, a slice curves from left to right away from the golfer. For a left-handed golfer, a slice curves from right to left away from the golfer.
The opposite of a slice is a hook. For the right-handed golfer the ball curves from right to left, or toward the golfer. For the left-handed golfer a hook curves from left to right, or toward the golfer.
Both the hook and the slice refer to unintentional mis-directions of the ball. If a golfer has either one of these problems, great desire and effort are directed toward correcting this problem in order to keep the ball out of the rough and on the fairway to permit easier access to the green.
However, on a golf hole known as a dogleg which wherein the fairway leading to the green is not straight, and may curve or angle either to the left or right, a problem is created for the golfer. Clearly to correct the problems caused by a dogleg, a controlled, curving shot can have a good result. Thus, if the dogleg curves to the right, it is desirable to hit the ball so that it curves to right. A lefthanded golfer likes to hit a controlled hook. A righthanded golfer likes to hit a controlled slice for dogleg to the right.
An intentional (or desired) hook shot is called a draw. The intentional (or desired) slice shot is called a fade. Thus, if a right-handed golfer desires to achieve the same results as the slice and intentionally make his ball curve from left to right, the right-handed golfer attempts to hit what is called a fade shot. It is very difficult both to remove the unintentional slice from a right-handed golfer and to teach the right-handed golfer how to hit a fade shot when desired. Similar difficulties exist for a left-handed golfer.
In a like manner, when the right-handed golfer desires a fade shot, the left-handed golfer desires to hit a draw shot. In this fashion, if the dogleg is to the left, either a right-handed or left-handed golfer can traverse the dogleg and reduce the number of strokes used to reach the green. It is desired that a golfer avoid the slice or hook and hit the fade or draw as necessary.
Another use for a fade or draw is to get around a hill, a tree, or other obstacles in the path to the green. Furthermore, a golfer can use a fade or a draw to counteract the effect of cross-winds. In fact, overcoming the effect of cross-winds is the most important use for a controlled, curving shot. Thus, if a device can be developed to teach the golfer to hit a fade or a draw as desired and avoid the slice and the hook, a great advantage can be achieved.
Typically, golf training and practice devices may be used either inside or outside, but not in both places. If a golfer desires to practice his swing, both inside and outside, it is necessary to have two separate devices in most cases. It is highly desireable to develop a device that can be used either inside or outside to teach both the proper swing, and the "special" shots such as the "draw" shot and the "fade" shot.
It is difficult for the golfer to correct a hook or slice. It is also difficult for a golfing instructor to explain the mechanics of a hook or a slice at times. If a device can be develop to indicate the functions explained by the instructor, teaching of golf becomes simplified.
Typically it is difficult for a golf training and practice device to be adjustable to various statures of the different golfers. This causes a problem because it is difficult for the appropriate device to be on hand for the right person. If a golf training and practice device can be used for all sizes of people, great advantages are achieved.
It thus becomes clear that many problem exist in the development of an appropriate golf training and practice device.